syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 21
1919 Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Quintet To Meet Stern Foe On Christmas Night On Armory Court Ellwoods Take Highest Rank, Experts Claim; Famous Fighting Combination Next Opponents Of All-Syracuse Quintet The “Fighting Ellwoods” of Buffalo, who will oppose the All-Syracuse basketball team at the State Armory next Thursday night, are recognized as the strongest quintet in Western New York. Manager Wilbur Crisp of the undefeated Syracuse aggregation, following the three easy victories of his quintet since the season opened, sought the strongest team that could be secured for the next game in order that followers of the game might see a hard fought game. Al Heerdt, manager of the famous Buffalo Germans and one of the greatest basketball players that ever lived, recently admitted that the “Fighting Ellwoods” play the same style of basketball as the Germans and have lost but three games in four years. Reilly, star forward of the Ellwoods, is a veteran of many years’ experience. He formerly played with the St. Patrick’s, St. Bridget’s and Holy Family teams in the South Side League in Buffalo. Lynch, the clever center, is a Niagara University product and acquired a great reputation as a member of that team. Finger, the other forward of the team, is the best basket shooter in Buffalo and ranks above such clever men as Heerdt, Rhode, Ortner and others. Fred Schell, left guard, is a brother of George Schell, famous center of the Germans. Finkbinder, who plays right guard, was a member of the Eagles, champions of Buffalo in 1918. He is a fast, heady player and an excellent shot. 1953 Greenfield Recorder Gazette- Nationals In Victory Over Lakers It was a long time in coming but the Syracuse Nationals have taken the first opportunity to explain to the Minneapolis Lakers that things are back to normal in Syracuse in the National Basketball Association. The Lakers have made a habit of winning the NBA but they haven't done it with the aid of victories in Syracuse. They went from Jan. 4 1951, until Nov. 5 of this year without a triumph on the Nationals' home court. Last night the Lakers were back in Syracuse for the first time since that Nov. 5 victory and the Nats hustled into a 24-13 first quarter lead they never relinquished. The final score was 81-76. The New York Knickerbockers, leaders of the league's Eastern Division, shook off the stubborn Baltimore Bullets with a third period scoring spree and beat the cellar dwellers, 75-67, in New York. Joe Graboski grabbed the scoring honors from teammates Neil Johnston, 32 points, to 23, but neither performance was enough to allow the Philadelphia Warriors to escape from a 101-89 defeat at the hands of the Boston Celtics. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- From Highlighting Sports By Jack Slattery One of the nicest sights seen at the war Memorial in some time was the return of Bullet Bill Gabor. The hustling star of the Nats looks well and say he feels well. But went on to say that it is the nature of his illness not to let the sufferer know just how ill he is. Bill isn’t sure just how long he will be sidelined. Tests taken late in the week will be examined soon and then Gabor will know if it will be a matter of weeks, months or no more basketball at all for this season. Just taking a page out of Red Rocha’s book- perhaps a year’s layoff would be great for Bullet. If he did stay away for the rest of the season and then return the Nats next season and do the same kind of a job Red’s doing for Al Cervi it would be well worthwhile. Rocha murdered the Lakers around the boards Sunday night and with Paul Seymour’s hot hand the Nats trounced the Lakers as few teams have been able to do for some time. There’s just no getting away from it, Seymour is one of the most valuable players in the league. The only reason Paul doesn’t get more attention, more plaudits is because he does his job without the flair for the spectacular like a Bob Cousy or a Bob Davies. ---- Right here and now I want to cast a ballot for the Nats’ Dick Farley to be a member of the N.B.A.’s All-Rookie team. The Hoosier hotshot is really a stickout as a freshman. He’s just good enough that the Lakers have been badgering Cervi to make a trade. But Al knows he’s got a top-notch ball player and potentially one of the league’s stars in Farley and is shaking his head negatively to all propositions involving Dick. 1955 Troy Times Record- Nats, Celts Capture NBA Cage Tilts New York—The Syracuse Nationals grabbed an early 13-point lead, then went on to edge the New York Knickerbockers, 96-91, in the nightcap of an NBA doubleheader in Madison Square Garden last night. The victory moved the Nats into a third place tie with the Knicks in the Eastern Division. A crowd of 9,280 saw the Boston Celtics climb into second place over the floundering Knicks with a 110-104 triumph over Minneapolis in the opener. Minneapolis, trailing 24-17 at the end of the first quarter, had tied the score at 49-all at halftime and then had gone ahead 80-78 after three quarters. 1960 Utica Observer Dispatch- Last Place Knicks Still Hope To Make Playoffs Beat Nats In Torrid 4th Canto The New York Knickerbockers, 11½ games behind the Boston Celtics in the National Basketball Association's Eastern Division, still have hopes of gaining the playoffs. New York, in last place, trails the third place Syracuse Nationals by 4½ games after putting on a hot fourth quarter last night to win 122-112. It was the third straight defeat for Syracuse. In the opener of a Madison Square Garden doubleheader, Boston was trailing the Cincinnati Royals, 60-55, but rallied for a 115-112 decision. At Portland, Ore., the Detroit Pistons beat the Los Angeles for the first time in five tries this season, 97-94. Phil Rollins, acquired from the St. Louis Hawks several days ago, and rookie Dave Budd sparked the Knicks in the final period drive. Budd got 18 points, 14 in the final period, while Rollins did some sparkling floor work. Larry Costello had 32 points, tops for both teams, while the Nats' Dolph Schayes hit for 26 before fouling out just before the game ended. SYRACUSE: Schayes (7-12-26), Roberts (2-0-4), Gambee (0-1-1), Cable (4-1-9), Kerr (4-3-11), Halbrook (0-0-0), Costello (11-10-32), Barnett (4-7-15), Greer (5-0-10), Bianchi (1-2-4) TOTALS (38-36-112). NEW YORK: Green (4-5-13), Sears (5-6-16), Naulls (9-5-23), Budd (6-6-18), Tyra (3-0-6), Imhoff (0-0-0), Guerin (8-5-21), Rollins (3-1-7), Garmaker (5-1-11), McNeill (2-3-7) TOTALS (45-32-122). Yonkers Herald Statesman- Knicks Belt Nats, Talk Of Playoffs The New York Knickerbockers, 11½ games behind the Boston Celtics in the National Basketball Association's Eastern Division, still have hopes of gaining the playoffs. New York, in last place, trails the third place Syracuse Nationals by 4½ games after putting on a hot fourth quarter last night to win 122-112. It was the third straight defeat for Syracuse. In the opener of a Madison Square Garden doubleheader, Boston was trailing the Cincinnati Royals, 60-55, but rallied for a 115-112 decision. At Portland, Ore., the Detroit Pistons beat the Los Angeles for the first time in five tries this season, 97-94. Phil Rollins, acquired from the St. Louis Hawks several days ago, and rookie Dave Budd sparked the Knicks in the final period drive. Budd got 18 points, 14 in the final period, while Rollins did some sparkling floor work. Larry Costello had 32 points, tops for both teams, while the Nats' Dolph Schayes hit for 26 before fouling out just before the game ended. Category:1919-20 Category:1953-54 Category:1954-55 Category:1955-56 Category:1960-61 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 21 Category:Barnett Category:Bianchi Category:Cable Category:Cervi Category:Costello Category:Crisp Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Gambee Category:Graboski Category:Greer Category:Halbrook Category:Kerr Category:Roberts Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour